Multi-stage interconnection networks such as Benes networks and butterfly fat tree networks are widely useful in telecommunications, parallel and distributed computing. However VLSI layouts, known in the prior art, of these interconnection networks in an integrated circuit are inefficient and complicated.
Other multi-stage interconnection networks including butterfly fat tree networks, Banyan networks, Batcher-Banyan networks, Baseline networks, Delta networks, Omega networks and Flip networks have been widely studied particularly for self routing packet switching applications. Also Benes Networks with radix of two have been widely studied and it is known that Benes Networks of radix two are shown to be built with back to back baseline networks which are rearrangeably nonblocking for unicast connections.
The most commonly used VLSI layout in an integrated circuit is based on a two-dimensional grid model comprising only horizontal and vertical tracks. An intuitive interconnection network that utilizes two-dimensional grid model is 2D Mesh Network and its variations such as segmented mesh networks. Hence routing networks used in VLSI layouts are typically 2D mesh networks and its variations. However Mesh Networks require large scale cross points typically with a growth rate of O(N2) where N is the number of computing elements, ports, or logic elements depending on the application.
Multi-stage interconnection network with a growth rate of O(N×log N) requires significantly small number of cross points. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,220 entitled “Grid Layouts of Switching and Sorting Networks” granted to Muthukrishnan et al. describes a VLSI layout using existing VLSI grid model for Benes and Butterfly networks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,308 entitled “Interconnection Network for a Field Programmable Gate Array” granted to Wong describes a VLSI layout where switches belonging to lower stage of Benes Network are layed out close to the logic cells and switches belonging to higher stages are layed out towards the center of the layout.
Due to the inefficient and in some cases impractical VLSI layout of Benes and butterfly fat tree networks on a semiconductor chip, today mesh networks and segmented mesh networks are widely used in the practical applications such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), programmable logic devices (PLDs), and parallel computing interconnects. The prior art VLSI layouts of Benes and butterfly fat tree networks and VLSI layouts of mesh networks and segmented mesh networks require large area to implement the switches on the chip, large number of wires, longer wires, with increased power consumption, increased latency of the signals which effect the maximum clock speed of operation. Some networks may not even be implemented practically on a chip due to the lack of efficient layouts.